Just collateral damage
by Phillipe363
Summary: Timothy McGee is kidnapped and Ellie Bishop is targeted to be killed all for somebody wanting to make Tony DiNozzo suffer as an enemy from their past is out for revenge. And how is Ziva David tied into all this? Or how are Harmon Rabb Jr, Meg Austin, and Casey Ryback all NCIS agents? How Harm and Meg met again to start a relationship? Find out. (Now a JAG and Under Siege crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**This takes place one year after the events of my previous McGee/Bishop story called Going Home Yet?**

**Let's get on with the show and Happy New Year for 2020.**

* * *

An apartment in December 2019

Standing in the shower Bishop let's out a sigh of frustration as the hot water beats down her back given, she really does not want to be taking a shower, or even in this apartment at all right now. Tim McGee, her friend, boyfriend, partner or whatever else one wants to call him has currently been kidnapped for seventy-two hours. The team is racing around the clock for trying to get him back after being kidnapped by a crazed, former NCIS agent.

Of course, Tony ordered her to go home and get changed to get her bearings, from having pushed herself. (Not that Tony is doing any better in that department, Bishop notes.) Tony and the director have got all available agents working around the clock in finding Tim.

Grabbing a cloth to wipe the skin along her chest and arms Bishop knows how for the longest time, really years, people on his team including Gibbs who had done only top-level research just assumed McGee had the perfect childhood. Or well maybe when McGee's father showed up a slightly unhappy one with how his father was distant. One-time Tony even told her about McGee said he wasn't even bullied growing up, an obvious lie Tim told Tony years ago. She didn't need to be a former NSA analyst to figure that out, anybody who spends any length of time with Tim could tell that was a lie.

Because as Bishop knows Tim went through a lot during childhood, like take the car wreck at age sixteen, for example, the story he told Tony was the rehearsed lie. He's shared the truth about his childhood with her that makes her heart break for all the pain he lived through. So Tim is strong enough to survive, and a hope she is holding onto. Has to, otherwise she will fall apart from worry and fear.

Hearing the door open with heavy footsteps that Bishop knows that is nobody recognizes with any sensible person would have knocked. Looking out through the glass door Ellie sees the reflection of a gun knows clearly whoever this person is not here to catch up over corn beard. Reaching up Ellie grabs a sheathed knife that hands by a string which is on a mini rack. Something that ever since taking the job at NCIS, Tim and Tony made sure her apartment had weapons hidden but accessible.

Grabbing the knife Bishop unsheathes it with watching as the person comes around, she barges out. Quickly taking the armed gunman by sheer surprise from not expecting a woman taking a shower to have realized he was here or even be armed, Bishop attacks. Shoving the knife directly into his chest Ellie slams the man's head into the nearby glass mirror embedding shards of glass into it before getting grabbed by her head Bishop is thrown back into a wall.

"You know normally I like seeing an excited naked woman who looks as breathtaking as you do, but after your mirror, I'm going to need plastic surgery. My handsome features are never going to be the same so screw you" the man yells angrily in pain "I'm going to enjoy having my way with you. Especially since I never stood a chance since your eyes were always on McGee."

"Frankly you always were an overconfident ladies' man Torres on trying to be a second-rate Tony. I never found you charming Nick" Bishop replies in disgust.

"I'm going to rip your head off, besides I'm former special forces" Torres growls angrily.

However, serve pain, damaged eyes and blind rage can turn the very best fighters into green rookies. Something Nick learns the hard way for pulling the knife out with rushing towards Ellie who simply steps out of the way of the attack, with grabbing the man's forearm holding the knife. Twisting his forearm at a very painful angle for using his own strength against him to break Nick's arm, Bishop kicks Torres's right knee in the correct spot hard enough to dislocate it.

Taking her knife out of Nick lose grip Ellie jams it right into the base of his neck, sharp enough to cut into his neckbone, before viciously pulling it out. Ellie watches as her would-be rapist slumps to the title floor bloodied and broken.

"Where did you learn that? I didn't… expect, you're just supposed to be some innocent geek agent like McGee is" Torres says.

"First of all, dirtbag didn't anybody tell you to beware the nice ones. Second, you attacked me in my own bathroom to kill me, but most importantly my boyfriend has been kidnapped by your insane boss. Meaning I'm already pissed, and I've been that way for the past seventy-two hours" Bishop says darkly.

Torres can only gurgle blood before breathing his last. Bishop let's out a sigh in frustration since so much for that lead, not that she really cares about former special agent Nick Torres.

Briefly, Ellie's mind goes over learning how to fight like that, from hours spent sparing with Tim who is more skilled then he gets credit for. Or Tony who took on a drunken Mossad officer and killed Michael Rivkin by scrap fighting. Ever since last year upon Tim and her taking down Luis Romero is what inspired her to get better at close quarters combat.

Crouching down Bishop pulls out Torre's phone with looking at it realizes it's a burner phone, and only has receiving calls from other burner phones because now tracing it has become near impossible. Suddenly the phone begins ringing causing Bishop to answer it.

"Hello" Bishop says sharply "Were you expecting somebody else?"

"What, he was highly trained special forces. Not as good as me but still good" the other voice replies in shock.

"It just was not his lucky day. Now, where is Tim McGee?" Bishop growls.

"Still alive, he's not yet served his purpose to torture Tony DiNozzo. You will never catch me" the other voice replies.

Whatever Ellie goes to say next is unknown since the other person hangs up causing Bishop to lower the phone glaring at it for a moment.

Getting to her feet Bishop walks over to the shower turning it off with grabbing a towel from a hook on the wall she wraps the towel around herself.

"Don't bet on it Ziva David" Ellie says quietly.

Clearly, that woman has forgotten just how exactly the main MCRT has pulled off miracles in the past. Something the woman should know given one of those was the attack on Salem and recusing her.

Bishop notes that the woman thinks without the man she considered a second father there to run things, and under Tony's leadership the place will fall apart. Then on what Tony tells about his toxic relationship with Ziva, and the info she got from Tim the former assassin, who only got on the team from Director Sheppard's nepotism, always did have an egotistical side to her for considering herself better than everybody due to being Mossad.

It disgusts her how Gibbs turned a blind eye be turned to Ziva all because she saved his life by killing her own half-brother and already starting to be another daughter in his heart. No different how Abby was a replacement for Kelly, which talk about a mess that turned out to be Bishop reflects grimly. And yeah, she is glad the Goth is gone from NCIS.

Like she voiced to Tony and Tim, when they were filling her in on some of NCIS's past during her early weeks there as a probie, did Gibbs or anybody else not see the obvious dots? How Ari kills Kate Todd opening a position that Ziva ends up filling and can easily report back to her father the director of Mossad.

Ellie reflects saying during that dinner with them at the old Ebbit Grill over a hamburger and fries, it was like an infiltration report she would have written up for a possible terrorist attack back at NSA.

Pushing those thoughts aside Bishop heads to go get changed into her work clothes with intending on calling Tony to give him an update of the situation.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yes Ziva is going to be a villain in this for fun and same for Nick Torres to.**

**The Bishop fighting a hired mercenary in her bathroom was one of the first ideas I got, and was fun to write.**

**Regarding**** my elaborating Tim McGee's backstory ****I have seen McGee get a better, more in-depth interest one in various fan fiction stories compared to the sheltered geek with a daddy who was never home background the TV show did. Felt like wasted potential on NCIS.**

**On a side note, I'm aware some of my choices are no doubt going to tick certain members of some fanbases off, let me say this quite simply if you don't like what I write don't read. I don't have the desire to put up with hate reviews.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**Finally got the new chapter for this ready to go after some careful work and some rewrites to. Especially given the pieces I start to juggle in here for where various characters fit.**

**Let's get on with the show**

* * *

Autopsy in NCIS HQ in Washington

Tony DiNozzo leaning back against the rows of storage areas for the bodies lets out a sigh. This case has been a nightmare ever since Tim, his little brother, got kidnapped outside of a restaurant on picking up coffee and pastries for his team on his way to work. Kidnapped by Ziva David who somehow managed to put together a nice little mercenary group, just like her half-brother. It makes his stomach turn in disgust and rage at what Ziva has become. Or maybe always was.

Now he's wishing Tim and he left her to rot in that desert all those years ago instead of bringing Ziva back. The whole mess with Michael Rivkin was enough to kick her off the team, she even chose to stay behind in Israel and Tony still remembers the pain of getting slammed into the ground while she shoved a gun in his face.

Only once Ziva was back in the US, it was just she cried some tears to Gibbs and played that daughter card with getting right back into NCIS as an agent. Like Tim once said Gibbs's blind spot for Abby or Ziva was far worse than it ever was with him. And Tim is not wrong as Tony reflects on some of the stuff, he did of straight-up bullying with the excuse of it being to toughen McGee up makes him sick at his actions.

How Tim hung in and found a way to forgive him for everything still leaves him in disbelief because looking back he should have been fired. He needed to be kicked out, for doing stupid crap like putting superglue onto McGee's keyboard and various other actions. Frankly Tony knows he became no different than bullies he faced in school.

Tony curling his hands into fists briefly lets the anger wash over him because being a full-grown adult well into his thirties and beyond instead of acting like an immature toddler, should have grown up.

However, from Gibbs never putting a stop to either his actions, Ziva's or especially Abby's they are now in this mess. A mess of having his friend kidnapped and experiencing only God knows what torture by a person as crazy as Blofeld from the James Bond films.

Of course, on leads, they have not been the best over the past seventy-two hours since while they did find the van left on the side of the road, that the kidnappers used for McGee it was wiped clean of any trace. Well, that clue on its own ended up leading them to Abby given both Bishop and he remembers the years of Abby constantly bragging about killing you, only leaving no trace.

Given how Abby became vicious upon learning that McGee and Bishop were dating since in Abby's eyes she had truly lost her back up boyfriend, especially once McGee stood up to her… yeah, it didn't go well. Director Vance didn't hesitate in firing Sciuto.

Upon tracking Abby down, it wasn't long before she admitted to it for discovering the reasons for having McGee kidnapped, and in Abby's own words hopefully killed painfully for two reasons. One she hates McGee for no longer being her pet with the second one is hates Tim, Bishop and him for supposedly being the reason Gibbs is dead. Which is rubbish from an insane woman, no different than Elektra, another villain from the James Bond films.

Tony knows Director Vance managed to get some intel out of the director of Mossad of other then some agents like Adam Eschel being exposed as traitors for working with this cell Ziva's put together they don't have really anything.

DiNozzo glances over to a black-haired man who is well built with being six feet tall standing by an autopsy table with Torres's body lying on it, is one Harmon Rabb Jr. or just Harm as the former JAG aviator prefers. Harm's wearing a black long sleeve shirt, tan pants, and brown boots.

Moving his gaze to the next person near Harm is a black-haired man with a slim but muscular physique by the name of Casey Ryback, who's in dark blue long sleeve hoodie with black pants, and black boots. Once a Navy Seal with being the leader of SEAL Team Four until losing security clearance following punching his commanding officer for getting his men killed, Ryback was demoted with taking the position as a cook onboard the USS Missouri.

Eventually, Ryback upon getting his security clearance back decided to become an NCIS agent, while his wife Jordan Tate, is now a doctor at the local Bethesda hospital.

From the information, he's learned, Jordon following the events of what happened on the USS Missouri had her reflect over where her life was headed and decided to get back to doing her original life goal of nursing.

Which those events on the USS Missouri warship in 1992 are when Casey Ryback and Jordan Taylor first met when it got taken over by terrorists. Alongside a few other Navy personal, Casey and Jordon managed to retake the ship, plus stopping a nuclear-tipped Tomahawk headed towards Honolulu.

Tony reflects on how Harm and McGee, along with Rabb's wife Meg Austin all have a past of some kind together going back years.

Despite Harm having been a high-quality JAG lawyer he threw that aside to go recuse a fellow JAG lawyer Sarah MacKenzie, known more commonly as Mac, and Clayton Webb, a CIA spook, from terrorists in Paraguay when MacKenzie had been left to die, Harm was fired for good in 2003. Even after AJ Chegwidden, the JAG at the time, later tried getting Harm back into JAG to help with a massive caseload Harm told Chegwidden to stuff it.

Which getting bitterly rejected by MacKenzie who jumped right into the bed of Clayton Webb to hurt Harm played a part for his refusal to go back to JAG, at least according to Meg who said Harm and MacKenzie had a very toxic relationship. Kind of like Ziva's and his eight-year filled toxic past.

After Harm refused to go back to JAG, he ran across Meg Austin with deciding to act on the feelings they never did while partnered together years ago from 1995 to 1996. Kind of like how Zoe Keates, now his wife happily of three years, and him re-meet after having been partnered together in the Philadelphia police department years ago. A second chance if you would.

Back to Meg Austin upon hearing what Chegwidden did for being willing to leave one of his people to die handed in her resignation very shortly after. Harm and Meg still wanting to help people joined NCIS with becoming agents.

Exiting out of his thoughts Tony sees the dual doors opening as Bishop wearing black pants, a green jacket with a pink checkered shirt underneath, enters autopsy carrying a tan file.

Following shortly behind Bishop is Meg Austin a woman close to Harm's height, with short, curly blonde hair that stops at her neck. Meg's in black pants with a tan long sleeve shirt and a handgun strapped to her left hip, right near her NCIS badge gold in color.

Deciding its time to join the Harm, Ryback along with Ducky and Jimmy around the table DiNozzo walks on over to the group.

"What do you have Bishop?" Tony asks.

"Okay so my contact at the CIA Jack Ryan finally got back to me" Bishop replies.

"Your analyst friend?" Meg asks.

Giving a nod "Yes, and Jack keeps getting dragged into messes beyond his job description. Anyway, has found information about Ziva's cell is using smuggler routes from Mexico and Canada to get weapons, supplies or members into the country" Bishop says.

"Did you get where the supplies might be headed?" Ryback asks.

"No, he wasn't able to determine that" Bishop replies.

Glancing over "Ducky, Jimmy did you find anything useful?" Tony inquires.

"Several interesting things but one of most importance is a key I sent up to Ms. Hines for examination. Hopefully, this will be helpful in locating young Timothy" Ducky replies referring to Abby's replacement.

"We also found traces of what appears to be an unknown substance of some kind. Sent that up for examination" Jimmy says.

"I checked in with Kasie before coming down here and we've finally got some solid leads," Meg says.

"What did she find?" Harm asks.

"Kasie managed to narrow it done to an old warehouse in the dock area. That substance Ducky and Jimmy found under his fingernails is a mixture of C4 with other materials" Meg explains.

"So, your saying we might have found a location of where Tim is?" Jimmy asks hopefully.

"The explosives part has me worried. Since you've spent years with her DiNozzo any possible idea for what former Agent David might be interested in blowing up?" Harm asks.

Shaking his head "No, Ziva was always too unpredictable and not in a good way either" Tony replies.

Glancing over to Jimmy "Yes we might finally have a location, although we don't know if that's where they are keeping Tim" Bishop says in a joyous tone none the less.

"Still it's worth investigating. Let's get McGee back and put down a nightmare" Tony replies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want to.**

**One reason this story on its own excites me is I'm finally getting to use Cassey Ryback and Jordon Taylor from the Under-Siege movie which I grew up watching on VHS tape. A film that is one of my favorites for varying reasons and the characters in it too.**

**On a side note Ryback's companion Jordon Taylor well simply put a good actress with the character arc she goes through from an out of her depth playboy bunny to somebody who toughens up into a more self-confident role is a part I enjoy about the film.**

**Mind you, I'm imagining Steven Segal who plays Casey Ryback and Erika Eleniak who plays Jordon Tate as they were in the Under-Siege film, not how they are in the present day.**

**And yes, I know about the sequel to Under Siege but for the sake of this story, I'm ignoring that.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys we have new chapter and up sooner then I thought it would be.**

**I switched Jordon Tate Ryback back to my original intended idea as a doctor at the Bethesda hospital, which yes will come into play later.**

**So, I have put Kasie Hines as Abby's replacement. Unlike the show I don't envision her as a replacement Abby but my version for Kasie as everything Abby's not. First is way more mature adult and like keeping a clean lab very meticulous. Not cluttered with all the junk Abby has in it.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Awhile later in a small room inside a warehouse

Timothy McGee in a crumbled blue dress shirt and black pants with dress shoes is bound to a chair, with having a growing beard. His eyes are slightly bloodshot from a light sleeping medicine they use to keep him sedated. On the ceiling is a single glass lightbulb which is flickering.

Hearing the door open Tim looks up as the person responsible for his captivity comes walking in. Ziva David is in a black tank top, brown cargo pants with a green scarf around her neck, with a handgun strapped to her left side. Of course, McGee figures knowing her she has more than one weapon hidden on her.

"Your girlfriend managed to save herself which I'll admit is shocking" Ziva says.

"And what you think just because Ellie's not you, she can't handle herself?" McGee replies scoffing "You know I'm actually wondering how come you or your hired help have not even taken a pair of pliers to my fingernails yet."

"Something I learned years ago in my Mossad training was sometimes the best way to break a person is to do absolutely nothing. It's not pain that breaks people, it's fear of what I could do" Ziva says smugly "Besides you're not even my target, Tony is."

"You know initially I thought you finally broke after all the years of trauma. Only having time to think I realized that maybe it was too obvious. You've been wanting Tony did since he killed Rivkin all since you couldn't accept Rivkin became nothing more than another criminal with innocent blood on his hands. Like turning the radio off in the car for example" McGee says.

"You turned it off to" Ziva says.

"No, I modified my MP3 player to pick up NCIS radio frequencies and was listening in the whole time. Because I wasn't going to leave my partner's life in danger when we were chasing down terrorists. Although let's face it Gibbs might have had a blind spot with Tony but the one, he had for you was worse. You never should have been back after Rivkin since you betrayed us" McGee growls.

"Gibbs did not have a blind spot for Tony or me" Ziva replies in denial.

"Really, then how do you explain all the so-called jokes that was bullying he did for years to me? Gibbs and him both used the excuse it was to toughen me up, but it was bullying regardless. Tony only got away with acting like a frat boy since Gibbs considered Tony a son" McGee says "Abby got away with treating everybody like garbage or your comments like calling Tony dead weight since he saw you both as replacement daughters for Kelly who could do no wrong."

"I'm surprised you have such loyalty to DiNozzo after the stuff he did like putting a dog attack CD in your computer hours after you were attacked by Jethro" Ziva says.

"As I recall during your entire time at NCIS you never stopped him, and the excuse of you just thought it was an American custom or unfamiliar with them, has long since expired. From your own past in Mossad you knew that type of behavior would never have been tolerated. You even joined in on some of it like breaking into my apartment with Tony or commenting how it was funny on that dog's attack CD. Even though that CD might have trigged a PTSD attack or death. Joining in with Tony over harassing me due to my Deep Six book by recklessly driving the van, something which caused me slight injuries to my neck and back" McGee replies angrily.

"I never knew about that" Ziva says.

Rolling his eyes "Like it would have made a difference. When we came back from the crime scene Tony and you left me in the van to deliver the evidence to Abby and quickly went back to the squad room all from being upset over that book. Listen Tony acted like a frat boy a lot, more than he should for a guy who's a grown adult but finally grew up in recent years" McGee replies.

"And you never respected him at various times either, like saying he shouldn't be team leader," Ziva says.

"The frat boy clown version of him shouldn't be, the mature adult and skilled investigator I work alongside every day is worthy of respect. I'm glad Gibbs died pulling those teenagers out a burning car a month after retiring since seeing you now would crush his heart" McGee replies.

"Gibbs only died because you and the rest of your team had him fired, he not willing go into retirement. If he never did, if you didn't take away his only remaining purpose in life my father might still be alive" Ziva snarls.

Rolling his eyes "And Gibbs could have died that same day from an ISIS terrorist with a lucky shot" McGee replies "I'm not taking the blame on that one."

Glaring "You forced him out," Ziva says.

Meeting her gaze unflinchingly "There is only so long you can work under a person who treats the people under him like they are minions for relentlessly working the team to death, then get upset when they are not giving you the results you want because of pushing them too far. Gibbs treated the people and everybody around him like garbage all because he needed an outlet for losing his wife and daughter" McGee replies icily "Something the boss finally realized and chose to leave NCIS after not liking who he had become."

"So, you admit to killing my father," Ziva says viciously.

"Wow, you really have lost it. Gibbs was nowhere near the monster my father or you are because despite all his flaws, he was a good person. You're not" McGee replies briskly.

"You know I have switched my mind, maybe it is time for you to start feeling pain," Ziva says pulling out her handgun.

Raising up the weapon Ziva shoots McGee in his left thigh causing him to let out a scream of agony, then slow gasps trying to get his pain under control.

"I would torture you, but I've got other things to do. I'll send in one of my men to do it. After all the only place your good at is behind a computer, you'll break easily enough" Ziva replies viciously.

McGee only watches as Ziva turns around leaving with as the door slams shut, he sighs in relief. Mostly since the drugs they've been giving to keep him mildly sedated are finally starting to wear off meaning now he can really start thinking clearly on a plan for escape.

The zip ties keeping his hands to the back of the chair are easy enough to get out of. And McGee thinks back to his dark past growing up that well he's survived worse than this.

Because of his abusive father on ordering his son sound around like a military prisoner, and John McGee beat him with a belt for the slightest sign of disobedience. Meanwhile, his mother a frequent drug user neglected him in favor of her next high and died when he was a young kid from a drug overdose.

Later it was that car wreck at six teen years old in 1995, which helped his life get better. (Unlike telling DiNozzo the first time, the 84 Camaro Z28 was not even his car but rather his father's) The real reason the car had a wreck that happened because of bullies who decided to cut the brake lines to send him a warning from him standing up for the kids they were picking on and changeling their authority.

Given his father was navy it was NIS Special Agent Mike Franks, along with JAG lawyers Harmon Rabb Jr. and Meg Austin who investigated the possible murder attempt. While Gibbs, a probie at that time, was elsewhere on assignment so he never met Gibbs until years later.

During this time Mike was running another investigation into building a child abuse case for him and was able to successfully get his younger sister and him living with Aunt Peggy instead.

Because of John's connections, he was able to escape any criminal charges however was unable to ever have legal custody of his kids again. Years later a slow death by cancer is what killed John, and they never did patch things up. Not that he ever wanted to.

For the bullies, they got arrested and went to prison for attempted murder charges. Also, this entire experience is why McGee knows he decided to become an NCIS agent due to Mike Franks.

McGee reflects on how his life through hell under his parents is what drove him to, once finally settling in at school under Aunt Peggy's care, threw himself into the school's boxing program and coming out at the top of his class.

It's why years later during the summer when stuck in cybercrimes on Director Vance's orders decided to spend a whole lot of free time increasing his combat education. Upon contacting Harm, he got put in touch with Casey Ryback who gave him more personal training.

Letting his thoughts drift back to the present McGee hears the door open while seeing Adam Eschel enter, with walking over.

Pulling out a K-Bar knife Adam begins cutting into McGee's chest drawing blood who screams while Eschel savagely grins enjoying it. Able to dislocate one of his thumbs allowing him to get his hands free of the zip ties McGee moves into action, just as Adam unaware starts to cut another line in his chest.

Bringing his hands forward McGee slams his palms into the side of Adam's temples, majorly disorientating Eschel before grabbing ahold of his throat, rips out Adam's jugular. A move, Tim remembers learning from Ryback.

As Eschel slumps to the floor McGee, getting to his feet, picking up the nearby knife cuts off a part his sleeve before tying the item around his bleeding wound.

Removing Adam's handgun from its holster McGee makes his way to the door.

* * *

Near the same time in a warehouse storeroom

A door gets kicked open as Tony alongside Harmon Rabb, Bishop, Meg, and Casey Ryback enter all wearing bulletproof vests with their handguns drawn. Glancing around the room to find it empty they cautiously make their way into the hallway. Only for various men to come out of various doors with starting to shoot at them forcing them back into the other room, to take cover.

Upon waiting for the terrorists to start to slow down their gunfire the NCIS agents come out from around the corner and unleash a hailstorm of bullets. In a matter of minutes, all the terrorists fall to the ground lifeless.

"Well, Ducky and Jimmy are going to have more autopsies to do" Tony quips.

Entering the hallway, the NCIS agents see a woman Liat Tuvia in dark clothes along with Malachi Ben-Gidon a man also dressed in dark clothes who are former Mossad. And behind them is another woman Dava is wearing similar clothing to her other terrorists' partners. Liat Tuvia rushes forward attacking Harmon Rabb while Ben-Gideon heads for Ryback pulling out a knife. Dava pulling out a knife heads for Meg Rabb.

Harm gets kicked in the chest by Liat then kicked the face with being punched in the stomach. Only Liat throws another punch Harm easily side steps with grabbing her arm twists it enough at the wrong angle to break it, gives a hard blow to the right side of Tuvia's chest area cracking her ribs. As Liat tries to kick Harm who easily ducks before kicking her back into a wall.

Snarling Liat rushes at Harm who punches her in the face hard enough to break her nose, and fracture Tuvia's jaw with grabbing Liat's head slams it against the wall hard enough to crack her skull. Letting the body fall to the ground Harm looks back at the other fights ongoing.

Meanwhile Ryback having pulled out his own knife from a concealed ankle sheath is engaging in a knife fight with Gideon. Ducking a swing from Gideon Ryback quickly brings his knife is across Malachi's face drawing blood, who responds by cutting Ryback's near his left eyebrow and jamming his knife through the Kevlar into the former Navy Seal's right side drawing blood, before pulling it back out.

Deciding to end this fight Ryback reaching over jams his finger into Ben-Gideon's eyeball forcing him back before shoving his knife into the side Malachi's head killing him then pulls the weapon back out.

And for Dana, she throws a punch into Meg's chest that makes contact then head butts the former JAG lawyer with kicking her back into a wall.

Getting another blow into her face drawing blood from her mouth Meg dodges the next punch with striking Dana right in her throat causing the woman to start gasping for breath because her lynx just got severely damaged. Grabbing Dana's head Meg pulls her down to repeatedly knee her in the face, resulting in a broken nose, bruised jaw, and injured eyes.

Letting go Meg steps around Dana with grabbing the scarf gets enough of a grip on the cloth item before using it to strangle Dana. Following a few minutes, Meg feels Dana stop struggling with the item around her neck the NCIS agent loosens her grip letting the now lifeless body slump to the dirty floor. Meg spitting out a mouthful of blood sighs since while knowing it was needed, she never has or ever will enjoy killing.

Glancing around "Yeah I think I'll be a bit more careful around you guys, so I don't get a bunch of Rambos on my backside" Tony quips.

Bishop in fondness to her friend merely rolls her eyes.

Looking over at Ryback holding his side "How bad is your injury? Oh wait, never mind that's like asking flyboy over there" Meg says teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Harm says in protest.

"Sure, thing sir" Meg replies using her old title when she was beneath him rank wise at JAG and a habit that's never gone completely away. Either when annoyed or they're flirting.

"I'll be able to keep going. I'll just need to be more careful in my movements" Ryback says.

"You know we all have guns; how come we just didn't shoot each other?" Tony asks pointing out the obvious.

"To close, they could have slit our throats before we got our guns raised" Ryback replies.

Without warning upon hearing a rush of footsteps the NCIS agents turn to see about eight more terrorists come around the corner. However sudden shouts of FBI and ATF with "drop your weapons" are heard, causing the terrorists to turn in surprise. Regardless of the surprise for the back up the NCIS agents raise up their handguns. Very quickly Tobias Fornell with other agents in blue FBI jackets and Zoe Keats come around the corner.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining about you pulling a Han Solo in the Death Star trench run to help" Tony inquires grinning.

"Your director called the FBI once you guys informed him of a solid lead and decided to put in an added call to ATF for some help. Since Ziva David is dealing in an illegal arms dealing makes it our jurisdiction to. I have agents surrounding other parts of the building and the FBI has got some snipers on rooftops" Zoe says.

Looking at them "You guys going to keep standing there or you going to get McGee back" Fornell says.

"Gee it's like working with Gibbs all over again, however, Tobias does have a point. You take them into arrest" Tony says.

The NCIS agents start moving down the hall while the FBI and Zoe begin putting zip ties on the other terrorists' wrists and ankles.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this with leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**On Timothy McGee I made him born in 1979 instead of in 1978 like in canon so I could have Tim's car wreck happen in 1995 the same year as the first season of JAG to allow for Harmon Rabb Jr. and Meg Austin to appear.**

**Yeah now personally I find this to be a far more interesting back story for Timothy McGee then what NCIS gave us.**

**For Meg on having more combat knowledge then she did during season 1 of JAG is this being well over two decades later so more years of experience in dangerous situations, plus Harm training her.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys**

**Moving onto the guest reviewers first thank you all for the reviews. And for the ones coming to my aid of NotAHater, AuthorRights, WellDone, LOLLOLLOL, and the five unnamed guests thank you for your support, along with calling the haters out on their bull crap regarding certain relationship or characters. It means a lot to me.**

**I've gotten not just counting the reviews you see but 21 others I deleted bringing up the toxic hate mail to 40 reviews in total. You people who are attacking this story all need to get lives.**

**Moving onto address the positive guest reviewers, and for the unnamed guests I'll list you by numbers from earliest to most recent**

**NotAHater: Some of these people watch the show but they are clearly watching a different one.**

**Yeah, it was about two or three years, I'm not all that positive myself for how long Ziva kept Tali from Tony.**

**Frankly, it doesn't matter Ziva keeping Tali from Tony is pretty unforgivable, especially since she had a lack of good reason prior to going on the run and really this whole TIVA baby just shows how much the writers came up with a huge thing of BS to shove this at the viewers.**

**Really the writers long since sunk the TIVA ship and pandering to shippers is never a good idea anyway. That's all Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Jack Sloane or Ellie Bishop/Nick is. Dumb pandering.**

**AuthorRights: Yes, the insane TIVA fans are at it again with their usual toxic bullcrap and nothing new before. From the Oliver/Laurel fans I've dealt with on Arrow, Barry/Iris on Flash, Clark/Lois, in general, yeah this is nothing I haven't experienced or seen before.**

**Exactly this is fan fiction, I can and do write the story the way I want. Which yes that is exactly what fanfic is for.**

**Oh, don't worry I've long since gotten used to toxic fanbases, and all these Ziva crybabies or the other ones do is just fuel me to keep going my own way.**

**WellDone: Thank you for the congratulations. Yes, I have managed to stir up various elements from upset TIVA fans to Harm/Mac shippers, another toxic pairing and even some Tony DiNozzo stans.**

**Thank you for the salute and at ease solider**

**LOLLOLLOL: Your message is a bit confusing but yeah clearly, they care about trashing my story. It's not going to run me off, however.**

**Guest #1: Guess you're saying you like the McGee/Bishop pairing if I'm reading you correctly? Thanks, always nice to see more McGee/Bishop fans.**

**Yes, the Under-Siege film for the first one is a good movie and nice to see another Harm/Meg fan. Glad you're enjoying the story thus far**

**Guest #2: Agreed Ziva pushing Tony to the ground and shoving a gun into him was abuse, nothing else. Yeah, it's like the Rey/Kylo Ren or Joker/Harley Quinn fans who think they are healthy couples I feel sorry for their friends and family.**

**Especially when you factor into Ziva keeping Tony's child away from him for years simply because makes it into a not so healthy relationship.**

**Guest #3: Oh, totally agree of either before the birth or during her being born, just after, would have been the correct time. Instead, Ziva robbed Tony of those very precious years for never getting to know his child.**

**As I've said before just further bullcrap by the NCIS writers for shoving this in there of a sudden TIVA kid.**

**Yes, physical assault is abuse, period regardless of reasons. (Yes it was self-defense he killed Rivkin, not out of jealousy unlike what the show Ziva thinks or the TIVA fans) No kidding, the show really did but then again they've always been obsessed with getting things back to the status quo as soon as possible, or well whatever the new one is.**

**Yes, NCIS has been the number 1 show for years without Ziva so it shows it can very easily get by without her in it.**

**Frankly, I'm hoping after Ziva leaves for the first episode on the back half of season 17, the character and the TIVA romance stays gone. NCIS needs to get back to moving on, not stuck in the past.**

**Guest #4: Glad you loved this and can't wait for more. I'll have to check those out at some point when I get the chance**

**Oh no kidding the NCIS fanbase, especially TIVA/Ziva fans like this and others like them have really dissolved into a sorry state of affairs**

**Yeah that's what happens of authors just don't want to bother since the fanbase gets so toxic, I can't say I blame them.**

**P.S. Hmm for Ducky fans on getting them so riled up? I'm sure I could come up with something.**

**Guest #5: Well I've found crossover section or not, at least with the JAG fandom doesn't tend to make that big of a difference. At least for my works.**

**Glad you agree Abby acts like a total immature brat from the Dog Tags episode, to her constant Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs crap which I can't stand.**

**I didn't realize she cheated on McGee with the barista. Yeah while a bad show retcon, given what the show made her into I can't say that's entirely not fitting of her character either.**

**Actually, used to like Abby like during her season 1 self for quirky, but mature only the writers very quickly destroyed that.**

**Now that this long author notes are over on with the show**

* * *

Later in a hallway

Coming around a corner McGee quickly retreats behind cover as two men some distance down start shooting at him where he eventually waits until they run of ammo. Moving around once more Timothy raising up his handgun shoots both men in their chests a few times sending them down lifeless.

Moving downwards McGee doesn't see the nearby door open as he gets tackled into the wall by a thug, with another coming out holding a crowbar. Hearing the gun clatter to the ground Tim quickly regaining his bearings kicks the first thug in his privates causing him to go stumbling backward as McGee swiftly putting the terrorist in a headlock breaks his neck.

The next terrorist swings at Tim who steps out of the way with grabbing the man's arm holding the crowbar twists it until breaking it, then kicks the man's knee in breaking that too. Letting the man fall to the floor he passes out from too much pain. Grabbing the fallen handgun McGee turns making his way down the hallway looking for hopefully something that will be an exit out of this place or a room containing information for whatever Ziva David's plan is.

If not hopefully both, Tim notes with a grimace since he's starting to lose energy, and none of the terrorists carry cell phones. He guesses they only get burner phones upon leaving the compound so less of a chance for calls being traced. Ziva's smart, she knows how to stay one step ahead. Of course, McGee knows she tends to not plan for the unexpected.

Reaching the corridor's McGee finding the sole remaining door with checking to see he's only got a few rounds left pushes open the door. Entering the room Tim briefly freezes upon seeing Ziva David who reaches for her gun. As McGee raises up his gun to pull the trigger it misfires causing to swiftly head for the door and behind the wall as Ziva opens fire.

As Ziva comes around the corner Tim tackles her into the wall forcing the former Mossad agent to drop her gun as McGee gives a brutal blow to her mid-section, especially the breast bone severely cracking causing Ziva to yell in pain, then even more pain when McGee hits the same bone again. Reaching up McGee grabs her head with slamming it into the wall just as Ziva manages to desperately sweep kick the NCIS's agent's legs out from underneath of him.

Crashing to the ground Tim manages to roll out of the way of another kick from Ziva with getting to his feet while blocking the pain in his leg. Only still not having his bearings Ziva having made a quick few steps over begins giving punch after punch to McGee's upper body.

Getting a punch right in his mouth McGee spits out a mouthful of blood with ducking another kick steps behind her with grabbing her scarf. Managing to reach up one of her hands between her neck and fabric pushes the material outward, with Ziva is loosens allowing the terrorist to escape the cloth entirely. Pulling out one of her knives Ziva slashes McGee across his chest before stabbing the knife into Tim's left shoulder which elects a yell of pain from McGee.

Only Tim hits Ziva right in her face breaking her nose then gives David a couple of hard punches to the former NCIS's agent's upper body breaking her ribs which causes her to let out a yell of pain. Grabbing Ziva's arm when she goes to punch who's now finding it harder to draw breath Tim twists it breaking David's left arm. Not done yet Tim kicks in Ziva's right knee breaking it causing her to scream painfully before placing her in a chokehold.

"What… none of this was in your file. How did you learn all this, you're just a computer geek" Ziva spits out venomously.

Tim giving no response uses the time to snap her neck with letting Ziva's body drop to the ground a broken, bloodied mess. Sighing McGee has a mix of emotions for having to kill a woman who despite everything was his friend at one point, but knows she'd never quit. Fighting or coming after the people he cares for. One thing he learned from Gibbs is sometimes an enemy must be stopped permanently like with Harper Dearing or Paloma Reynosa. Still knows the image of Ziva's body lying there in this cold, dirty floor will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Deciding to check out the room Ziva was in Tim pushing past any pain makes his way back into the room with walking over to a desk Ziva was using. Standing at the table McGee begins looking over the papers Ziva was looking at with glancing over in the corner of the room to find to his growing horror various metal cases all with explosive names on them which Tim recognizes are stolen from various army bases.

Returning to the papers which contain various plans McGee putting the pieces together figures out Ziva's plan was to use the explosive to take out certain electric power stations sending the east coast of the United States into darkness, and to take out the pentagon. Based on the dates for when this was going to take place McGee sighs in relief since that part of the plan was not able to happen yet, although it was going to rather soon.

Glancing over on the table seeing a white, faded envelope Tim picks it up with removing a letter written in Arabic, and due to having spent years fighting against various Islamic extremist terrorist groups can read Arabic. Upon reading the letter Tim grows angrier and horrified with a searing feeling of betrayal since it is from Ari. Only worse confirms the one thing Tony and him, even Ellie, only suspected of being an option.

It confirms Ari purposely killed Kate so Ziva could use her friendship with Director Shephard in order to get a spot-on Gibbs team, more importantly inside the US to ultimately carry out the US's destruction. Along with the elimination of Gibbs team, even mentioning the name of Ari's half-brother who waged war on them from September 2014 to February 2015. In disgust, Tim throws the letter onto the table as a realization sinks in of Ziva was never his friend or any of their friends but simply a mole inside NCIS playing the long game.

Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a female and male voice yelling "Tim."

Turning Tim smiles upon seeing Tony, Bishop, Ryback, Harm, and Meg running down the hallway at full speed to reach him. Only running on adrenaline plus the fights he's been, especially the last one with Ziva and can only block the pain out for so long causes him to pass out. McGee falls to the floor just as the NCIS agents get inside the room with rushing over to him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want to.**

**Now I debated between McGee just putting a bullet in Ziva's head or have them fight, with choosing to go the fighting route. Especially since I referenced McGee's skills to just seemed like a waste to only see him go up against a bunch of thugs.**

**Onto the bigger reveal being Ziva has been a mole not for her father but really for Ari since day 1 for wanting to send the entire east cost into chaos.**

**That was not originally planned but a kind of I came up with Ziva having a mercenary group when I wrote the first chapter then needed a reason for it. **

**Next chapter should be the wrap up one, so until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**For all the guests well, I've already covered this in that one Deadpool one shot so I wouldn't have to make this thing miles long so no need to rehash that.**

**As always thank you for guys for the reviews on this fic. **

**On with the final chapter of this story**

* * *

Later at the hospital room

Slowly blinking Tim letting out a groan stirs awake to see various blurry movements before his vision clears as he starts looking around. Tony who was in the corner of the room with Meg and Bishop who were in chairs nearby rush over to him. Meanwhile, Harm left to go get a nurse or a doctor upon seeing him wake up.

"Hey Timothy, I'm so glad your safe and awake," Bishop says happily.

Reaching over to take her hand "It's okay Ellie, I'm here and alive. I'll be fine. I'm just sorry you had to live through me being gone" Tim says in regret.

"It's okay your back, that's all that matters. I love you" Bishop replies grinning.

"Love you too," Tim says.

Leaning down Ellie lightly kisses Tim on his lips who returns it joyously until they separate. Glancing up Tim sees Meg and Tony standing near him having relieved grins on their faces.

"Hey Tim, glad to see your back with us. Seeing you like this once all those years ago was bad enough" Meg says.

"I'm with Austin over here, I've seen you once in the hospital already a few years back when Gibbs was still our boss. That was enough" Tony says grimacing upon remembering that.

"Oh yeah I remember that, didn't you punch Gibbs in his face or something?" Bishop adds.

"Well, it was his fault we were in that mess to start with given he pushed us nonstop. If we weren't dead tired, we could have avoided getting blinded sided" Tony says shrugging.

Neither mention that was around the same time Delilah and Tim's relationship ended because of Delilah's actions, with Tony and Ellie focusing their thoughts elsewhere then rather dragging up that ugly past. Scars that took Tim two years to heal for even wanting to date again. And those events are when Ellie confessed her feelings to Tony of having for one McGee. Not to mention the end of Gibbs's career at NCIS too.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine, seriously I got off with fewer bruises then I thought I was going to" Tim replies.

"Ah good so we can get back to all the paperwork. I miss having my senior field agent to help me with that, plus you know all the cold case files" Tony says partially jokingly.

"I look forward to getting back to it" Tim replies.

"What? Really?" Bishop asks in surprise.

"No, not exactly but when you're being held captive it's amazing all the things you think about it," Tim says.

"Hopefully you can back to doing them rather soon," a female voice says walking in.

Entering the room, a woman with short, curly blonde hair while having a buttoned-up white doctor's jacket, green pants and sneakers Jordon Taylor Ryback walks over to Tim.

"How you feeling? Any pain?" Jordon asks.

"No, I'm fine" Tim replies.

"Seriously McGee don't pull a me, is there any pain?" Tony asks in concern.

"No, I'm good, although I take it, I'm hopped up on pain killers?" Tim replies.

"Yes, and we had to flush the other drugs out of your system they used to keep you knocked out first. Although you've taken quite the beating from fights you were in" Jordon says while checking his bandages "I would say I should be surprised you took a beating like this and kept going, but I remember how you were when Casey trained you."

"I remember you had to force us to both stop at times and take a rest" Tim replies with a slight grin.

"That's nothing to be proud over," Bishop says.

"Yeah I'm in agreement with you there Ellie, those two are like Harm in that regard," Meg says.

"Well your good, for now, we will keep you overnight for observation and you'll have to keep that arm in a sling for a while until the wound heals. For your leg just don't put too much pressure on it, and you'll be fine" Jordon says.

"I already called Director Vance who said you will be out on medical leave until your healed. Meg and Harm offered to pick up the slack until you come back. Even though they along with Ryback are not part of our main team we are all off rotation for a week's vacation" Tony says.

"Thank god, I could use a break" Meg adds in relief.

"Yeah, I know that feeling too. I would like to stay and chat but got some more patients who need me" Jordon says.

"Understand and oh before you go how's your husband doing?" Bishop asks in concern.

"Wait Ryback was injured?" Tim asks in worry and guilt.

"Yes, and before you even go there it was not your fault, regardless of him coming to recuse you. Casey could have got just hurt as easily on another case" Jordon says.

"She's right Tim," Bishop says reassuringly.

"Like I told you in 95 for feeling guilty over your sister being upset because of the car wreck it's is not your fault" Meg adds warmly.

"They are both right," Harm says from the doorway "It's taken me years to start forgiving myself for things that were not even my fault. Don't go down the road I did."

"Alright, I'll try to not blame myself" Tim replies.

"Good," Bishop says while giving a light squeeze of his hand.

"And relax Casey's fine, just had some light stitches on his side where my husband got stabbed. It wasn't as bad on the wounds from the grappling hook Casey got in him on the Missouri" Jordon says with a brief shutter upon remembering that.

"Tell him thank you for coming to recuse me," Tim says.

"I will and if you're up for it I'll have Casey stop in a while so you guys can catch up" Jordon replies.

"Thank you," Tim says giving a light smile.

Jordon nods while walking out as Harm steps aside to let her go before stepping into the room closing the door and walking over to Meg. Relaxed enough with being in the presence of friends, family really, Meg leans back as Harm wraps his arms around her.

Looking over to his boss and friend "Did you read Ziva's letter on the desk?" Tim asks.

Scowling but at the memory, not the agent "Yes I did. All it does is make me wish Ziva never joined the team" Tony says clenched teeth.

"Never knew her, but even after coming up with the theory I never saw it to this event for Ziva being a mole for Ari. Ziva really is an insane witch" Bishop adds in bitterness.

"Yeah, and the worse part is due to certain people playing favorites like Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Shepard allowed a terrorist into NCIS headquarters for years. No telling how much damage" Harm says in disgust.

"Yeah, it could be years from now that we will still be picking up the pieces. I destroyed the note myself so it can't get out causing public backlash making our jobs harder. FBI and the other agencies have got enough of that as it is these past years with their corruption, not without very good reason. Besides the main people responsible for Ziva even staying on your guy's team are dead" Meg explains.

"If it helps, I've got some of my still current contacts in a few different government positions who I trust on discreetly looking into the damage Ziva did," Harm says.

"It does help, thanks," Tony says.

Looking around "I haven't said yet but thank you guys for coming after me," Tim says.

"Hey, you're not just collateral damage to us Tim," Tony says.

Maybe years ago, Tony would have made some childish joke after saying something actually caring and thrown in a probie, but those days are long since over, McGee notes thankfully. Also, something Tony recognizes to with being pleased, especially given how that type of behavior led to be enabled, and out of a control now former NCIS forensic scientist.

A result of that is Abby Sciuto going to be in prison for the rest of her life with Ziva David is dead. Which Tony has to admit, he's seen Tim fight before, especially once McGee quit hiding those skills with McGee not just surviving, but killing Ziva David in combat? Yeah, he's very impressed.

"Tony's right, we don't leave family behind," Ellie says.

Looking up at everybody in the room Tim smiles in appreciation.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and fic. Leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
